


Consent

by meveryrandom



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-14
Updated: 2014-08-14
Packaged: 2018-02-13 02:34:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2133843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meveryrandom/pseuds/meveryrandom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Happy AkuRoku day~</p>
            </blockquote>





	Consent

**Author's Note:**

> Posted at 8:13 lol

The golden haired boy gave a happy sigh tossing his losing popsicle stick in the trash and stripping off his checkered jacket now that he was home. He had just shared another warm evening with his friends watching the sunset on the tower. The meaningful moments he spent with his friends were becoming more important to him since the weird things began to happen around the town. At this point Roxas just wanted to push it all away and be in blissful denial.  
He walked towards his bed gazing out the drape-less window counting the stars as they slowly revealed themselves then came a soft coo from across the room.   
"Hey...Roxas."  
The boy jumped a bit and turned around finding the mystery redhead yet again, but this time in his bedroom.  
"You-! Again?! What do you want from me?!" He became defensive not comfortable with finding the man in his home. But as Roxas put on the tough act Axel made his way across the room.  
He didn't speak a word...he knew he shouldn't even be here. But seeing Roxas again, all the memories and urges were just too much to bare, along with his best friend not having even a clue about their past hurt enough. When he arrived in front of the shorter boy he curled a finger under his chin.  
Roxas's cheeks faded to a pink from the gentle yet confusing gesture and before he could bark "what are you-?!" Axel leaned down and cut him off with a kiss.  
The blonde was stunned, he didn't contribute but he didn't fight. Axel considered that the ok to continue and snaked an arm around his friends waist before laying him down on the bed behind them.  
"Hm-hm!" Roxas gasped a little through the kiss and that's when Axel deepened the lip action before pulling away with a smirk "you do remember how to kiss, don't you Roxas?"  
His eyes narrowed in defense as he instinctively replied with "I'll show you!" And slammed their lips. However he was confused, he didn't understand where that attitude came from but it felt like a natural response.  
Axel rose a bow surprised 'His memories are breaking through...I knew I could bring him back.'

"Ah-ah!" Roxas cried in a mixture of pain and pleasure. The room filled with their body heat and only moans and grunts shivered through the silence. It was dark now...Roxas didn't understand what he was doing or rather what the man was doing to him. Even more so he didn't understand why he was letting the redhead take him like this, touch him like this, make him feel like this...he didn't understand a single thing other then it felt good.  
Within his gentle grip Axel felt his lovers body quake and tremble, from his shoulders to his thighs. Axel loved it...he loved being the one to make Roxas feel such intense pleasure. He felt the boys thighs tighten around his waist, he knew that was a sign he was close as Roxas reached up gripping a fistful of red hair, tugging at it lightly before releasing the locks.  
"I-im sorry..." he stammered bashfully.  
Axel grinned "that's ok baby...grab what ever you want..." he leaned down kissing his neck and purred in his ear "I like it..." Those words sent a shiver down Roxas's body and Axel felt a sense of pride like he unlocked a new level of pleasing his partner.  
Roxas didn't move much, he was too much in a daze wondering what was happening to him and why was he letting it happen...Axel decided to be a generous lover, and make sure he was taken care of in all areas.  
He bit the finger tip of his leather glove and pulled it off slowly before tossing it onto the floor, reaching down he skillfully stroked and massaged the boys length, circling his thumb on the sensitive tip.  
Roxas let out a sharp gasp causing Axel feel pride again. The young nobody was always so quiet and stubborn in bed but tonight noises were slipping.  
"So warm..." Roxas muttered under his breath before he bit his lip and furrowed his brow. Axel knew that face, that adorably sexy face, he was about to cum.  
Roxas gripped the back of the org. coat and Axel gripped the sheets, going in almost all the way and thrusting lightly looking for the sweet nerve. A split moment later Roxas' s mouth dropped open as the moans and whines came pouring out meaning axel found it. He rubbed against that spot until Roxas reached his limit and they climaxed at the same time.  
Roxas never felt such pleasure and relief or at least, he doesn't remember.  
He laid there on the damp sheets feeling Axel roll off of him. Axel laid on his back catching his breath and memorizing the feeling of what they just did. When Roxas calmed he opened his eyes and spoke softly and breathlessly "what did u do to me...?" But the room answered in silence. He sat up surprised and looked around noticing the mystery man was gone.  
He felt...used..? Hurt? Alone...? He wasn't sure.  
Roxas laid down in his blankets and curled up "oh...ok..." he shut his eyes and whispered again before sleeping "what did I do with him?"

**Author's Note:**

> Happy AkuRoku Day <3


End file.
